newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Jr. (Australia)
Nick Jr. Australia is a 24-hour children's channel in Australia designed for pre-schoolers. Nick Jr. was a morning programming block on Nickelodeon until 2004, when Foxtel launched it as a full 24-hour kids channel. The channel is run by XYZnetworks, under license from Viacom, and is also available on Austar and Optus Television. History Before Nick Jr. officially launched as a 24-hour TV channel, it was part of Nickelodeon's morning line-up which included such shows as Blue's Clues, Bob the Builder, and Dora the Explorer and much more. On 21 January 2004, Foxtel announced a brand new digital service along with new channel line-ups which included Nick Jr. and on 14 March 2004, Nick Jr. officially launched to be the first 24-hour Australian kids channel to play shows suited for pre-schoolers. For a few months after Nick Jr. became a full channel, it kept a 2-hour time slot on Nickelodeon in the mornings from 8:00am until 10:00am, but the time allocated to the block was far shorter than it was before it became a full channel. The channel used the new Nick Jr. logo from Friday 26 March 2010. From 2004 until 2010, the channel used a localised logo with two kangaroos. Programming Current programming *''The Adventures of Paddington Bear'' (1999) *''Allegra's Window'' (1999) *''The Backyardigans'' (2005) *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' (1999) *''Balamory'' (2004) *''Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom'' (2009) *''Blue's Clues'' (1999) *''Blaze and the Monster Machines'' (2015) *''Bob the Builder'' (2000) *''Bubble Guppies'' (2010) *''Chloe's Closet'' (2012) *''Chorlton and the Wheelies'' (1999) *''Cooking for Kids with Luis'' (2005) *''Curious George'' (2008) *''Cushion Kids'' (2007) *''Dino Dan'' (2009) *''Dinosaur Train'' (2009) *''Didi and B.'' (2012) *''Doozers'' (2013) *''Dora the Explorer'' (2002) *''Dora and Friends: Into the City!'' (2013) *''Engie Benjy'' (2004) *''The Fairies'' (2006) *''Fifi and the Flowertots (2006) *The Fresh Beat Band'' (2008) *''Gardening for Kids with Madi'' (2005) *''Go, Diego, Go!'' (2006) *''Gullah Gullah Island'' (1999) *''Hi-5'' (2002) *''Hi-5 House'' (2013) *''Hip Hop Harry'' (2015) *''Humf'' (2009) *''Julius Jr.'' (2014) *''Kipper'' (1999) *''Lalaloopsy'' (2014) *''Lah-Lah'' (2009) *''Lily's Driftwood Bay'' (2014) *''Little Bear'' (1999) *''Little Bill'' (2001) *''Martha Speaks'' (2009) *''Max & Ruby'' (2003) *''Minuscule'' (2008) *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' (2009) *''Oswald'' (2002) *''PAW Patrol'' (2013) *''Percy's Tiger Tales'' (2012) *''Peg + Cat'' (2015) *''Play Along with Sam'' (2013) *''The Raggy Dolls'' (1999) *''Roary the Racing Car'' (2007) *''Shaun the Sheep'' (2007) *''Sid the Science Kid'' (2008) *''Super Why!'' (2007) *''Team Umizoomi'' (2011) *''The Upside Down Show'' (2009) *''Thomas and Friends (1999) *Tickety Toc'' (2012) *''Wanda and the Alien'' (2015) *''Wobbly Land'' (2009) *''Wonder Pets'' (2006) *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' (2005) *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' (2007) Former programming *''64 Zoo Lane'' (2004-2011) *''The Adventures of Portland Bill'' (1999-2006) *''Andy Pandy'' (2002-2012) *''Angelina Ballerina'' (2004-2009) *''Angelica and Susie's Pre-School Daze'' (2008-2001) *''Archibald the Koala'' (2004-2007) *''Baby Animals'' (1999-2002) *''Bagpuss'' (1999-2006) *''Bertha'' (1999-2006) *''Big Sister & Little Brother'' (1999-2012) *''Blue's Room'' (2004-2009) *''Bill and Ben'' (2002-2006) *''The Blobs'' (1999-2004) *''Bobbie the Bus'' (2000-2002) *''Boohbah'' (2004-2009) *''Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie'' (1999-2010) *''Bump'' (2001-2006) *''Busy Buses'' (2003-2005) *''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' (1999-2002) *''Buzzy Bee and Friends'' (2004-2012) *''Button Moon'' (2001-2006) *''Camberwick Green'' (1999-2006) *''Charlie Brown and Friends'' (1999-2007) *''Charlie and Lola'' (2006-2012) *''Christopher Crocodile'' (1999-2006) *''Clangers'' (1999-2006) *''The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures'' (1999-2004) *''Crystal Tipps and Alistair'' (1999-2010) *''Danger Mouse]'' (1999-2009) *''Dream Street'' (2003-2006) *''Ethelbert the Tiger'' (2009-2010) *''Eureeka's Castle'' (1999-2007) *''Fetch the Vet'' (2000-2006) *''Fimbles (2004-2012) *The Forgotten Toys'' (2002-2010) *''Fourways Farm'' (1999-2002) *''Franklin'' (1999-2010) *''Franny's Feet'' (2007-2010) *''Hana's Helpline'' (2009-2010) *''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs'' (2006-2012) *''Hattytown Tales'' (1999-2006) *''The Herbs'' (1999-2006) *''The Hoobs'' (2002-2007) *''Huxley Pig'' (1999-2006) *''Inspector Gadget]'' (1999-2006) *''The Kingdom of Paramithi'' (2008-2010) *''The Koala Brothers'' (2004-2013) *''Little Robots'' (2004-2007) *''Lizzie's Library'' (1999-2004) *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' (2001-2007) *''Maisy'' (1999-2010) *''Merlin the Magical Puppy'' (2003-2007) *''Miffy & Friends'' (2005-2011) *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' (2005–2013) *''Mr Benn'' (1999-2006) *''My Friend Mark'' (2011-2013) *''Nellie the Elephant'' (1999-2006) *''Noddy'' (1999-2004) *''Oakie Doke'' (1999-2006) *''Open Sesame'' (2004-2012) *''PB Bear and Friends'' (1999-2006) *''Pearlie'' (2010-2013) *''Pecola'' (2002-2012) *''Peppa Pig'' (2004-2013) *''Pic Me'' (2005-2010) *''Play Along with Ollie'' (2004-2010) *''Play Along with Sam'' (2013) *''Poppy Cat'' (2011-2013) *''Postman Pat and his Black and White Cat'' (1999-2006) *''Romuald the Reindeer'' (1999-2012) *''Rosie and Jim'' (1999-2007) *''Rubbadubbers'' (2004-2013) *''Rupert'' (1999-2006) *''Sali Mali'' (2001-2013) *''The Save-Ums'' (2004-2009) *''Sesame Street'' (seasons 30-32) (2000-2002) *''Snailsbury Tales'' (2004-2012) *''The Story Store (1999-2006) *Teletubbies'' (1999-2012) *''Titch'' (1999-2006) *''Tom and Vicky'' (1999-2006) *''The Toy Castle'' (2003-2012) *''The Treacle People'' (1999-2006) *''Treetown'' (1999-2012) *''The Wiggles'' (2005-2010) *''Wiggly Park'' (1999-2006) *''Wimzie's House'' (1999-2004) *''The Wind in the Willows'' (1999-2006) *''The Wombles'' (1999-2006) *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' (1999-2006) *''Yoho Ahoy'' (2001-2012) *''ZAP!'' (2010-2013) Nick Jr.'s Block Lineup (2000) *9:30 Bananas in Pyjamas/The Treacle People/Lizzie's Library/PB Bear *10:00 Gullah Gullah Island *10:30 Adventures of Paddington Bear *11:00 Maurice Sendak's Little Bear *11:30 Wind in the Willows *12:00 Open Sesame *12:30 Blue's Clues *1:00 Maggie and the Ferocious Beast *1:30 Allegra's Window *2:00 Button Moon/Titch/The Raggy Dolls (2001) *9:30 Big Sister & Little Brother/Yoho Ahoy/Lizzie's Library/The Raggy Dolls *10:00 Maurice Sendak's Little Bear *10:30 Billy/Kipper/64 Zoo Lane/Lizzie's Library *11:00 Adventures of Paddington Bear *11:30 Little Bill *12:00 Treetown *12:30 Blues Clues *1:00 Wiggly Park/PB Bear/Sali Mali/Bananas in Pyjamas/Titch *1:30 Gullah Gullah Island *2:00 Franklin/Forgotten Toys (2002) *9:00 Yoho Ahoy/Big Sister & Little Brother/Kipper/Titch *10:00 Gullah Gullah Island *10:30 Adventures of Paddington Bear *11:00 Little Bill *11:30 Franklin/Forgotten Toys *12:00 Treetown *12:30 Blues Clues *1:00 The Blobs/Fourways Farm/Bobbie the Bus *1:30 Wimzies House *2:00 Archibald the Koala/Maisy Nick Jr.'s Play Along Lineup (2002) *9:30 The Hoobs *10:00 Bob the Builder *10:30 Little Bill *11:00 The Toy Castle *11:30 Dora the Explorer *12:00 Treetown *12:30 Blue's Clues *1:00 Kipper *1:30 Oswald *2:00 Andy Pandy (2003) *9:30 Bob the Builder *10:00 Little Bill *10:30 The Toy Castle *11:00 Fimbles *11:30 Dora the Explorer *12:00 Treetown *12:30 Blue's Clues *1:00 Kipper *1:30 Oswald *2:00 Andy Pandy (2004) *9:30 Rubbadubbers *10:00 Little Bill *10:30 The Toy Castle *11:00 Fimbles *11:30 Dora the Explorer *12:00 Treetown *12:30 Blue's Clues *1:00 Max & Ruby *1:30 Oswald *2:00 Andy Pandy (2005) *9:30 Rubbadubbers *10:00 Little Bill *10:30 Blue's Room *11:00 Fimbles *11:30 Dora the Explorer *12:00 Treetown *12:30 Blue's Clues *1:00 Max & Ruby *1:30 Oswald *2:00 Andy Pandy (2006) *9:30 Charlie and Lola *10:00 Little Bill *10:30 Peppa Pig *11:00 Max & Ruby *11:30 Dora the Explorer *12:00 Treetown *12:30 Blue's Room *1:00 Rubbadubbers *1:30 Oswald *2:00 Andy Pandy